Hole in Space-Time
20/05/2019 Krummin left for a holiday to the Bahamas. He locked the door to his RV and left. On his way to the Brisbane airport; in a cab that smelt of vanilla, he needed to sneeze. Post-sneeze, Krummin proceeded to dispose of the tissue out of the cab window. 21/05/2019 The taxi had been situated in a depot all night. Lucas (the human cab driver) was coming in for another round of taking people to various places throughout the city. As the cab left the depot, it traveled down the same route as he drove the day before when trans-locating Krummin across the Earth's surface. However, Lucas was unaware of two things: firstly, the tissue had been the final piece of rubbish needed to completely block a nearby storm water drain, subsequently leading to a large sum of H2O across the road. And secondly, in precisely 150 metres from the flooded road Lucas would receive a warning over the radio of a flooded road. Unfortunately for Lucas, math was not in his favour. He was travelling down the road at 70km/h, or 19.444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444...m/s. Which meant there was approximately 7.7142858906 seconds away from the road block. The message, however, took 8 seconds until it was over. Therefore, because of Giovanni's Law, that states Cab+''Driver''=''Idiot,'' Lucas was paying his full attention to the radio and was not looking where he was driving, even thought the radio was clearly talking about the road he was currently driving upon. And, because the puddle arrived before the radio message was over, Lucas crashed off the road. The car hit a tree at 61.67km/h and the engine smashed into the tree, stopping the car instantly. The inertia of the rest of the taxi made the car crumple like a tin can into and around the tree. The seat smashed into Lucas, but he was prevented from moving forward by the steering wheel, dashboard and airbag. The airbag stopped some of the force of the impact; however, it did not stop the rear axle crumpling the seat against the back of Lucas, crushing his diaphragm and gut area between it and the bottom of the steering wheel. The floor of the car folded, deforming Lucas's legs up into the underside of the dashboard and steering column, pulverizing his shins and femurs into splinters. Sharp pieces of fractured leg bone pierced though his thighs and impaled Lucas's intestine, liver, and left kidney. The roof buckled downward into the cabin, compressing his head and neck into his spine, snapping it and bludgeoning his cranium open in the process. The airbag snapped off the steering wheel along with most of the plastic covering, exploding small shards of hard plastic outwards into his eyes, ears and piercing the skin around the Adam's apple and esophagus. The seat continued to crush Lucas's body against what was left of the steering wheel until the rib cage gave way, crushing his lungs until they both exploded. When this happened what was left of Lucas snapped off the rest of the steering wheel's plastic coverings, revealing the long metal steering wheel shaft that speared through him and the neoprene seat cover completely into the foam of the seat. All this happened in exactly 0.99999446632889892020 seconds. When Lucas didn't return his taxi into the depot at night, people went searching for him along the route. It did not take long for them to find Lucas and his taxi against a tree under an elevated rail line. 23/05/2019 Because of the speed of the crash and the rapid deceleration, a piece of glass from the windscreen fell victim to an extremely rare phenomenon known as the Mercine Hypo Hydro Atmospheric Random Glydrolic Exponential Acceleration Ferellium Process, know to academics as MHHARGEAF, or the "Marge" process. This means that the piece of glass exponentially accelerated around the earth until it passed the speed of light. At this point, by some strange twist of luck or karma, Krummin himself was hit by the glass shard. It passed straight through his forehead and was deflected into outer space. Towards 11:56 am that day, he felt very uneasy and suffered several very strong and erratic migraines. Luckily, Krummin had studied MHHARGEAF-ology at some point and knew the symptoms of having an object in MHHARGEAF state pass through you. He knew exactly who to call to fix this: Crazynumnums. He called him up, and the very instant the conversation was over, Crazynumnums was levitating above ankle-deep water on a beach in the Bahamas. Krummin explained what happened. In a single infinitely small point in time the following happened: Sim-Paul transcended diagonally through space and got into an argument with Crazynumnums. The content of said argument was too intellectual for mere mortals to comprehend. The argument became quite heated and soon they moved the fight onto a fresh, new astral plane. Sim-Paul :::_:__:::_---:::;;__--::_;_ onto Crazynumnum's 100010101010101011. Then Crazynumnums 1000101101110101 straight through the ::---___;;;::--__:::_:_::_ of Sim-Paul's __::::-::---;__-- ::-- __;;;::_ :-. This resulted in 1000101011110101 and a ::--;;_=:::-;___- of 10010010101. Then, just like that, a hole in space-time was punctured. Sim-Paul and Crazynumnums halted the confrontation, not wanting to put the residents of this universe through what happened to the previous one. Since according to Dr Diablo's 45th Law of universal distribution, damages in the fabric of space-time are irreversible forever and are immune to the effects of time travel. Sim-Paul and Crazynumnums deleted that astral plane and left each other's company for what seems to be the foreseeable future. Krummin is still currently suffering from debilitating migraines.